the waverider olympics
by Sarcasticcaviar
Summary: The team needs a little bonding time, and one Legend has the perfect idea.
1. the waverider olympics

**A/N: This is a lot of fun writing, hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or any characters associated**

* * *

"Oh what fresh hell is this."

Leonard muttered this while staring at the poster that was taped to his door.

 **The Waverider Olympics:**

 **Events-**

 **Archery, foreign languages, logic and problem solving, sword fighting, quick draw, sprinting, parkour, heisting, swimming, rubik's cube solving, watching movies and not crying, agility, debate.**

 **All events will be held in the main grounds of the waverider promptly at 9:00.**

Just after he and apparently all the other Legends finished reading this, Gideon directed them all to the main room, as Rip wanted to talk to them. They all assumed that he was going to tell them that this was his idea in order to have "team bonding" and communication. Surprisingly, Rip looked just as confused as the rest of them.

Suddenly, Kendra flew down from where she had been hovering and landed in the middle of them.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure that you are all wondering why that flyer was posted on your doors. I will take all your questions in a moment but I just need you all to be open minded for one minute while I speak. One, this was not Rip's idea- this was all mine. I decided that we could all use some "team bonding". And yes, I know that it sounds super sappy, but it's true! When I got on this ship, I didn't know any of you, and to be honest I still don't. Even though I know your names and maybe a little bit of your backstory, I don't know who you are as a person and how you operate in your everyday life- what little we have left of it anyways. I want to know that I can trust you guys in the field, put my life in your hands. I also want to know that if I'm having a bad day that there is somebody I can talk to. Now I'll answer your questions."

Silence fell across the room as everyone contemplated this. Sara's voice finally permeated the silence.

"Well I'm in."

"Really? Awesome, thanks for supporting this Sara!"

Leonard decided to give his opinion on this.

"Really? You, Sara 'stone cold killer' Lance, wants to play games that don't involve death. Doesn't this seem fishy to anyone else that the only 2 women on the ship are agreeing on something?"

"First off, nobody gets to call me 'stone cold killer' without waking up with a lack of thumbs. Second, I don't think it's fishy at all. She has a point; I barely know any of you. And that is evident right now, because if you really knew me Leonard, you would know that I love a good competition- and any chance to kick your sorry ass."

"Fine then, I'm in Kendra. Anybody else?"

Mick was in too because he obviously couldn't let Snart go at this alone. Ray was in just because he was a child at heart and this sounded awesome. Jax was in because for once he could be by himself and Stein was in for the same reason. Rip was a little harder to convince, but Kendra managed to do it.

"C'mon Rip, please? After all, it would be a good way to evaluate our skills and know who is flexible in what areas so that everybody isn't used for one thing every time."

He finally agreed, but only to be the judge along with Gideon. Rip also agreed only on the condition that he be given a whistle, which he used at every opportunity possible. He used them to start the challenges as well.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

 **Feedback is always appreciated, let me know what you think!**


	2. archery

**Archery**

"The first event will be archery. In this event, you will be shooting for both accuracy and speed. I will keep score along with Captain Hunter."

"Thank you Gideon. Yes, Gideon will be keeping score and I am here fore rulings. May the best competitor win."

The silence that followed was pierced by the sound of 7 arrows being shot at once. If Rip was being totally honest, he was quite surprised that all of them knew how to use a bow and arrow. Surely Sara would've been the only one to know such a particular weapon. He made a mental note to ask them about it later.

As the last arrows hit the target, it was clear who won. Sara had shot the first arrow dead on the bullseye with the next one splitting the first in two and the same for the third. What did surprise everybody though was who came in second.

Later that night, as they were all sitting around the living area, Jax's curiosity got the best of him.

"Ok how am I the only one shocked by blondies archery skills; seriously where did you learn to do that?"

All she could do was smirk as she started into her story.

"I was on a ship that sank and well long story short, I ended up joining an organization known as the League of Assassins. They taught me the art of archery, not just the skill but the meditation involved. It isn't all about brute strength, you have to meditate, to know yourself before you know your enemy."

"Hold up- you joined a League of Assassins?"

Jax questioned as he scooted away from Sara.

"Yeah, they saved my life. I was working for them until I died. They taught me how to kill, cripple, and injure. I could make your death last for days."

The grin on her face was apparent as she reminisced her killer days, all while getting a hysterical and more than slightly terrified reaction from Jax.

"Damn girl, remind me not to cross you. Also wait, you're dead? Are you sure? Cuz if not then I'm seeing things."

"I was dead, in fact I still should be. I died about a year ago, 3 arrows to my chest. I was revived by something called the Lazarus Pit. If you don't believe me, I have the scars to prove it."

"Nah man, I believe you I just- I guess I don't really know you."

"Which is why I fully supported Kendra in this. Besides, those are just the big stories. I've got plenty more to tell, if you ever want to hear them. I got the scars to go with them too."

"I will take you up on that offer some other time. I will say though, you are the most badass person I have ever met."

"It's a blessing and a curse."

Leonard seemed to have been at a loss of snarky comments, which finally left him.

"That still doesn't explain how grandpa over here got second place."

"First off Leonard, I am not a grandfather. Second, I actually went to college on an archery scholarship."

"You're lying."

"I don't know why you think I would lie to you, but no, I'm not lying. I wanted to go to a very prestigious school and they needed athletic diversity. I dabbled in archery a little as a kid and figured a scholarship wouldn't have been the worst idea. So I honed my skills and got a full ride."

"Well I do believe that Hell has frozen over."

Sara chimed in.

"Well considering who I'm sitting with, I'd say color me not at all surprised. I mean we are proof that anything can happen."


	3. foreign languages

**Foreign Languages**

"Our next event will be foreign language speaking and comprehension. I will go down the list of languages and all who can speak it will tap their buzzer. Then, one by one, you will all recite the Pledge of Allegiance in that language. Whomever can speak the most languages fluently wins. Any questions?"

Jax raised his hand, before realizing that he wasn't in school anymore and just spoke out.

"Yeah um if we get out can we sit down? I got the feeling I'm gonna need to save my strength for later and also I'm tired."

"Yes, you can sit if you wish. Now, everybody ready?"

And with a chorus of nods, he started.

The competition was fierce and in the end it came down to one language between Kendra and the dark horse, Ray. They all placed their bets on Kendra and were then shocked when Ray came out on top. Later, as they all sat around, they realized they all had a shared curiosity of how the others knew their languages. Kendra proposed another idea.

"Ok so since everybody here is wondering how everybody else knows all the languages they do, let's just all go around in a circle and say what we know and how we know it. Who wants to go first?"

Jax spoke up first. "Well I just know Spanish because of the neighborhood I grew up in and also I took it in high school. That's all I know though."

Mick grunted in agreement. "Same goes for me. I only know Spanish but I didn't learn it in school;prison was the best teacher I had."

Leonard was next in line and he was reluctant to share, but did it anyways. "Well I'm not a poster child for mensa so I don't know 27 languages. I do know Italian though. An old lady in the house across the street taught me. Made a damn good cannoli too."

He decided that he was done sharing and glanced over at Sara in expectation."I don't know many languages but I learned them under less than ideal circumstances so I think I should get some slack. I learned Russian from my cell neighbor in while I was trapped on a prison ship. I learned Mandarin on an island I was stranded on, and I learned Arabic from the League. Grandpa you're up."

"Well I wouldn't call myself an expert but I know the basics- Latin, German, and Japanese."

Jax snorted in response."Yeah in what world is that basic?"

"In the world of science, Jefferson. Germany and Japan are two of the leading countries in science and technology and I decided that it would greatly benefit my career in the long run to know the language. And correct to my hypothesis it has been proven beneficial. Latin on the other hand I just learned out of curiosity."

Mick didn't understand why anyone would learn a language for fun, but spoke up anyways. "Ok so since I lost count, how many did nerdy mcgenius over here win by?"

"2" Ray said.

"And don't worry, it's not any of the hard stuff. Just Spanish, French, German, Latin, Greek, Italian, and Hungarian. I only know them though because I have way too much curiosity and time on hands, also I just pick up languages fast. I'm honestly surprised Kendra didn't beat me, with the whole reincarnation thing."

"I know that seems shocking but I can't open up the floodgates any time I want. I did manage to recall Portuguese, Swedish, German, Latin, and Coptic though. I've never really been good with languages though so it was a new experience for sure."

Leonard stood up first. "Well I can only take so much of you people for one day, I'm gonna leave."

They slowly filtered out, taking Snart's cue, and pretty soon quiet enveloped the main grounds. What amazed Rip though was that none of them forgot. He would walk by and see Mick and Jax talking in rapid fire Spanish, or Stein and Ray switching to German to Latin trying to mess each other up. Down time was spent with Sara teaching Leonard Russian and Leonard teaching Sara Italian. Maybe Kendra was onto something, maybe these games were turning them into a real team.


	4. problem solving

**Problem Solving**

Rip knew that there would be complaints about this one but he didn't know that they would start even before the competition began.

"Look I'm still gonna try my best, I'm just saying that if I don't do well, keep in mind that I haven't been to college." Jax said.

"Well if it's any consolation Jax, I think your other half went to college in a weed haze so his doesn't really count." Sara chided back.

"We'll see about that Miss Lance. Rip if you don't mind starting the competition please."

"Right then. As you can see, Gideon has placed a paper of 3 problems for each of you to solve. Each of these tests has one problem of 3 varieties but the problems range so there will be no cheating. Ready, set, solve!"

The pencils were off to the races as their holders tried to think their way through. Some thinking looked more painful than others though. Luckily the confusion didn't last long because Stein was done in 30 seconds. Apparently they had underestimated his super genius and thought they had more time.

"How did you- forget it, I knew I didn't have a shot from the start." Jax muttered in disbelief.

Mick did well though which nobody noticed in the moment but saw it later when the scores for the round were posted. He went on and explained how this was. It wasn't that they thought he wasn't smart, but they definitely didn't expect him to place so close to the top.

"When I was little, my dad used to get the Sunday paper, and we would solve the puzzles together. I got pretty good at it too, sometimes even better than him. I would practice them in juvie, when I wasn't fighting, and in between heists. Just ask smart ass over here."

Smart ass chimed in. "Yeah, he's no Einstein but he can actually solve those puzzles pretty well."

Nobody really thought about it after that except Sara, who saw that whenever they stopped somewhere modern, Mick always bought a puzzle book. She sometimes caught him in the kitchen, sitting down for coffee early in the morning. He would always have some sort of crossword or sudoku puzzle. One day she stopped in and picked one up at a gas station while they were in town. Though she tried, Sara could not find the joy in solving the problems, in fact it was the polar opposite.

Sara finally snapped and was 2 seconds away from throwing out the book, but then she thought it might be nice to give it to someone who could actually use it. So, she slammed it on the table in front of him with an angry huff.

"Merry Christmas"

Mick just shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that I am not currently on an upload schedule, but I am trying to post every couple of days. Hope you guys are enjoying it and don't forget to let me know what you think!


	5. swordfighting

**Swordfighting**

Rip sighed. "Well that went better than I expected. I mean of course most of you got cut, some more than others, but I didn't expect all of you to do well so congratulations."

Sara was the only one who responded, seeing as she was the only one not tending to various cuts. "Well I for one thought you guys were great. Some of you, especially Kendra and Stein, held your own against the League of Assassin's finest, so bravo."

Stein had told them that he did fencing, which explained the skills, and Kendra obviously because of the whole 4000 years old thing. Rip did decide though that this was one event he couldn't skip out on for some reason. And of course, this was the one competition where Rip was acutally good so he beat everybody- everybody except for Sara obviously. After all, he could be as good as he wanted but he would ever be League good. Also knowing that Rip could be one to brag, they all waited for the story that was to follow, except this time it was actually a sweet story.

"When I was first training with the time masters, one of the first things we had to learn was swordfighting. They told us that if we were to travel back in time before guns and modern weapons, we would need to know how to handle the oldest weapon in the book. Anyways, we all lined up across from our sparring partners. I'll admit, I expected some dorky guy like myself. Instead, I saw the most beautiful woman. She was absolutely radiant, and right then I knew I had lost. I ended up losing the match but every day after that I made sure that I sparred with her."

"Awww" Kendra cooed. When everybody else looked at her though, she defended herself. "What? Don't tell me that you guys are so jaded and cold that you can't appreciate a good love story."

"Well that was pretty cute." Said Ray, who was the child of the group.

Sara spoke up, but it seemed to come out by accident because she looked deep in thought. "I wonder if somebody will ever look at me that way."

The ironic part was, somebody was looking at her that way; right at that very moment in fact. Leonard tried to ignore her comment, but inside he was dying to tell her how he felt; that all of those flirty games they played weren't just games to him. Although he would tell her eventually, he decided that today wasn't that day.

"I'm sure someday you'll find your somebody." Kendra said, trying to offer words of encouragement.

Fortunately for Sara, her loneliness gave Kendra an idea. She waited till Sara was on her time of the month for peak emotional response. The only reason she knew this though was because they were the only 2 girls on the ship, which meant they were synced up perfectly. The guys knew this tough too, and made sure not to piss them off or try to fight at any time during the week. Kendra made sure she had all the necessities- chocolate, popcorn, ice cream, fluffy blankets, and of course- a rom com. When Sara saw it, Kendra was pretty sure she teared up a little bit, although it could've just been the hormones. And as they sat there in their pj's, eating junk food and watching the movie, Kendra couldn't help but think that she had created a team Legends girl's day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've just been a little busy. Hopefully I will be able to post more frequently but again, no promises. Reviews are always appreciated and thank you so much for reading!


	6. quick draw

**Quickdraw**

"The wheel says...quickdraw!" Kendra called out. After the first competition, Kendra had decided that they needed a wheel to decide what category they would be competing in. Ray, who was stuck in kindergarten maturity wise, naturally agreed to the arts and crafts project. And it was evident that Ray had helped because when the wheel was brought out for the next game, it was covered in glitter and everything was written in what looked like bubble letters.

Mick had one request before they started. "I'm gonna need a shot or 6 before we start, you guys might want one too." They all just looked at him in confusion. "Well if you know what's good for you, you'll drink so it doesn't hurt like hell when we're digging bullets out of you."

The realization that he was talking about actually shooting people hit Jax, and the look of horror that swept over his face was priceless. "We're not actually gonna shoot each other right?"

Gideon was the first to answer this. "No, you will be using Nerf bullets. You will also be provided with a vest that will light up when you have been hit."

"Ok good. There was no way I was about to actually get shot."

"Sorry, I guess I should've specified that before we started." Kendra apologized.

"Alright enough with the chit chat, let's get to shooting." Mick grunted.

Since the main area wasn't open enough, they moved this competition to the training room. Of course, this meant that they had to clear their weapons out of the way. Most of the assorted weapons were Sara's- knives, batons, bow and arrows, throwing stars, a bow staff, guns, and for some reason a large piece of black fabric like they use for acrobatics. Leonard asked about this later and used it to his advantage when they were finally dating. When she had finally gotten the last of the weapons out of the way, Kendra passed out the guns, with the warning that anyone who shot anyone else before their turn would be disqualified. Some were more reluctant to agree to this stipulation, but they all abided.

After all the vests were distributed, everyone took their marks. Sara was facing Leonard, Mick was facing Kendra, Stein was facing Ray, and Jax was sitting this round out. And because of the level of maturity of the team of heroes, smack talk ensued immediately, with Mick and Leonard being the first.

"I have an objection to shooting a girl. Wouldn't want to hurt the little lady." Leonard said, greeted by a nod from Mick, who was the lucky one. All he got for the comment was a glare from Kendra while Snart got a swift slap.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Stein objected.

"It's a quick draw contest not slaps so I think I'm well within jurisdiction." Sara retorted as she cocked her gun and placed it in the holster. The others followed suit and they were all ready to start.

"You may draw in three, two, one." _Bang!_

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Ray whined.

Most of them just rolled their eyes at this but Mick decided that cream puff needed to be reminded of what they were doing. "Well tough shit haircut. The name of the game is quickdraw, not 'wait until I'm ready'."

They all chuckled at this as the bracket for the next round was announced. No matter how many rounds they played there was always two certain outcomes. Ray always lost and Leonard always won. In the end it came down to Mick and Leonard.

"Just like old times." Leonard said, trying to throw his opponent off. And either it actually worked or Snart was that good of a shot because he won. As they all congratulated, Rip made a note of this for the next time they needed to have an old fashioned quickdraw on a mission.

* _2 weeks later*_

"Rip, what's the harm in letting us go out for one night. Surely I thought you would've used any excuse to get away from us for the night."

"My problem, Mr. Snart, is that I need you here in order to brief you on the time period so that you don't screw up the future by talking about a technology or person that doesn't exist yet." And by this point, Rip was starting to get red in the face, the way he always did when he got a chance to do his favorite activity- yelling at the team.

It was then that Sara walked in and gave the easy solution. "Just do a shootout. Snart's an amazing shot if I recall and I've seen you shoot and you're not too shabby. Just get the gear that we used two weeks ago and do a quick draw. Winner gets their way." With the solution solved quite easily, Sara walked back out.

"Well then it's settled. Gideon please retrieve the quickdraw gear."

 _Bang!_

The shot had been fired as the whole team looked on in anticipation. It was clear who won.

"So, who's down to drink?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I was going to post this chapter on Thursday but the Legends episode left me in no mood to do anything other than cry. Thanks for reading!


	7. track and field

**Track and Field**

"Yes, something I'm finally good at!" Jax exclaimed this as he jumped excitedly in the air and then ran off to go get his running shoes. He could tell that gray was dreading this, via their psychic link. It did kind of make sense, seeing as he was kinda old and hadn't ran in probably quite awhile. As he thought this though, he forgot that unfortunately he couldn't turn off the link, as gray yelled "Jefferson!".

He winced, knowing that he was going to get lectured over that later. Sometimes he just wished that Stein would lighten up and try to be cool instead of lecturing him. Still, he was grateful for the lectures because they came from a man who was not only his partner but his father figure in many aspects. He may have been able to fight his own battles and vote but he still needed someone to show him the ways of the world. And since his mom was back in 2016, Stein was the next best thing.

When Jax ran off to get his shoes Kendra did as well. Unbenounced to the team, Kendra loved running and ran whenever she could. She didn't tell anybody though because running was her alone time; it was just her and her thoughts. Nobody noticed either because she flew a lot of the time rather than running. Flying was an awesome experience but she still liked to run. Ray stopped her and asked where she was going and when she replied that she was going to get her running shoes, Ray stopped her again. "I didn't know you ran."

"Yeah I do it when I can but I never told you because it's more of my thinking time."

"Yeah that makes sense. Maybe I could join you sometime." Ray replied.

"Ray I think what Kendra is trying to say is that this is her only chance to get away from you, which means you can't join." Leonard shot back from across the room, causing Ray to get his signature kicked puppy look. "Is that true Kendra?" He asked nervously.

"Ray you know that I love you but sometimes I need time to myself away from everyone, not just you. I hope you understand and please don't take this the wrong way."

"No, I understand. Now let's go run!" And with that, Ray bounded off like a hyperactive squirrel.

Everyone else just shook their heads and followed behind him.

Once they were all lined up Gideon started the countdown

 _Three, two, one, go_

They all started sprinting down and back as fast as they could. The winner was determined by whoever ran down and back 3 times the fastest. Out of all the Legends, it was clear who would win and this time there were no surprise winners. Jax was the winner by far not only because he was the star quarterback of his high school but because he was the youngest and had the most energy. Kendra was second but even she was several seconds behind him. As they all stood breathless Gideon announced the winner- Jax. The look on his face when he heard his name called was priceless. Sara and Len who had a soft spot for the kid were the first to congratulate him on his win. They both agreed that their innocence had been ripped away too early and it was nice to see him still having hopes and dreams. This is why they always looked out for him on missions and made sure he wasn't injured or left behind. It's also why they gave him alcohol when Stein told them not to, but they both found joy in pissing off the old man as well so it killed two birds with one stone.

"Just like high school! Not to brag but they didn't make me quarterback for nothing. Suck it Barry Allen!" Jax shouted as he did his victory dance.

"Yeah just like I remember high school- that would be if I went to one." Leonard added in as Sara walked over to him.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "How long do you give it until Ray tries to be running buddies with Jax."

"Patience assassin, it'll happen. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Hey Jax do you want to run together some time?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading guys, I liked this chapter and I hope you do as well. I know I haven't posted in awhile, I've been really busy and will be for the next few weeks. I will definitely try to post as often as I can but the updates might be a little farther apart. I especially love reading your comments after a long day so please leave your reviews! Thanks for supporting my passion, you guys are the best!


	8. solving a Rubik's cube

**Solving a Rubik's Cube**

"Why the hell is this even a category?" Ray asked, which shocked the group because he had been the one who hadn't complained the entire time.

"Would you prefer to do another category instead? Maybe hopscotch or cup stacking." Snart shot back at him. It's not that he hated Ray, he just got on his nerves constantly. And plus, it was fun being sarcastic to Ray because Len knew he would never have a comeback.

"Jokes on you Leonard, I won a cup stacking competition in college. They were all full of beer to begin with but it still counts." Ray responded. This brought up several questions though, mostly from Kendra because she was the only one who didn't brush aside his peculiar comments.

"Ray are you saying that you actually won a drinking competition?"

"Yeah I was the best drinker in my house. Did I not tell you that I was in a fraternity?"

"No, you didn't. It's okay though. Let's start the competition-Rip?" Kendra replied.

"Right. You will have to solve a Rubik's cube, fastest time wins. And I feel as though I shouldn't have to say this but I'm going to anyways- no throwing anything, including your own Rubik's cube, at anybody else in order to mess them up. Are we clear?"

They all nodded and Gideon gave them the countdown.

"Done!"

All of the others stopped and stared in awe at the winner.

"Holy shit Gideon how long was that?" Jax stuttered out, incredulous.

"The time for Ms. Saunders was 10.32 seconds."

Kendra just gave a sugary sweet smile to her teammates. "Did I not tell you guys about my little college secret? My party trick in college was solving a Rubik's cube really fast."

"That's actually really cool. My party trick in college was doing a backflip with an open beer bottle between my legs and not losing any." Sara added.

"I agree with Miss Lance, quite impressive. And since we're all sharing our party tricks, mine was playing ping pong blindfolded." Stein said.

"Yeah not to mention higher than the Empire State." Jax scoffed. "I don't really have a party trick, I'm just still shocked that Kendra could do that."

Mick chimed in. "I can drink a beer in 3 seconds." And when it was clear that Leonard wasn't going to speak up about his party trick, he shared with the class for him. "Stick in the ass over here can make people pass out."

When they all gasped, Leonard decided he should explain. "Pressure points. Helpful if your partner doesn't feel like cooperating."

Nobody wanted to know what those pressure points were- except for Jax and Sara. Jax wanted to know in case Stein ever tried to drug him again and Sara just wanted to make sure she had all the pressure points covered, the League taught her a lot but not all of them.

Later, Sara and Leonard were sitting in the main room. As per usual they were playing cards; this time it was rummy.

"For the record, that isn't my only party trick." Sara broke the silence. When he acknowledged her, there was mischief in her eyes.

Leonard smirked and decided to take the bait. "And what would your other tricks include?"

"I also throw knives." She replied, and then an idea struck her. From the moment he saw the way she looked at him- a mix of seduction and danger- he knew whatever came next was not a good idea. "I've got an idea. I'm going to throw knives and if I hit you, I'll do whatever you want. If I don't, you have to do whatever I want. Sound fair?"

"Where do you propose this all happens? I assume not in here because the others might find this little activity questionable."

"We'll do it in my room. Besides, if I win, we're going to need to be in there."

"Any specific reason why you would need me in your room if you win?" He drawled out, knowing full well what she had in mind. Not that he opposed it; in fact, he was sure they were going to have the same outcome no matter who won.

"Let's just say that the others might find that activity questionable to do in the main room of the ship."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you like it too. Please don't forget to let me know what you think!


	9. parkour

**Parkour**

Jax chuckled to himself as Stein shot him a look from across the room. Having a psychic link wasn't all it had it cracked up to be, but today it proved to be a benefit. Gideon was explaining the course that they would be doing for Parkour and while everybody listened, not everyone understood. Specifically Stein, who in his head was saying "I don't even understand parkour". Of course, Jax heard his confusion and reveled in the fact that for once he was the one who knew what was going on. Then he sighed and , mentally explained to Stein what it was. He didn't have a technical definition but he did it all the time in high school so technical or not, he knew what he was talking about.

"Are there any questions?" Gideon asked. She was just to start the countdown when Ray spoke up.

"Wait are we all going at once?"

"Haircut you're a moron." Mick answered, silencing Ray.

Rip just shook his head in disbelief that in all of history, he chose these idiots. "Let the games begin."

After everyone made their run Gideon recorded their time. Sara was just happy to be doing a physical activity since she had to leave the training room open for the "Olympics". It felt nice to be doing something even remotely related to training, she had always hated sitting idle ever since she was young.

Apparently she wasn't the only who couldn't sit still. Jax kept bouncing on his toes, even after his run was over. They had two more trials to get through but even then he was still antsy. Eventually she had had enough and made him sit down. She sat next to him just make sure that he stayed there and soon enough Leonard joined them.

"You're not doing as bad as I thought Canary." Snart said.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me."

"Nice to know you care so much about what I think of you." He replied, not breaking eye contact with her. When it prolonged way past just friends, Jax made a move to get up

"I'm gonna go check on everybody's times." Jax stuttered, needing an excuse to get away. He didn't check on their time though because he got distracted talking to Ray.

"So far you have the fastest time, congratulations. Where did you learn to do that by the way?" Ray asked.

"Thanks. I didn't really learn to do it anywhere, I just remember learning to do cool stuff like that when I was a kid. Me and my friends used to play 'the floor is lava' all the time on the playground. I was always the best at it though. And in middle school we played the 'how far can you jump' game, which I was still the best at. In high school we just called it street stunts. I just remember being on that playground and jumping over all those obstacles, thinking I was a superhero."

"Well look at you now, a real certified hero." Ray replied.

Jax ended up winning with Leonard in a close second. Snart claimed that he was distracted and wouldn't say by what but everyone knew. Sara's runs were after his which meant that she was stretching all throughout his turn. Nobody said anything though because they all knew that the crook and the assassin would admit their feelings when they were ready. They also didn't say anything because they had bets going as to when the two of them were going to get together. Regardless, one of the team members had won which called for celebration.

"No and for the last time Jefferson I am not letting you drink." Stein scolded as Mick lined up celebratory shots.

"Come on Gray, lighten up. The kid's almost legal and besides, he won and it would be unfair to celebrate without him."

"Fine but one shot and then you're through."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Mick shot back, brushing off Stein's warning. He knew that the old man would go to his room after one drink which meant that Jax could party all he wanted after that.

True to Rory's prediction, Stein left after one victory shot. That was when Mick decided to crank up the music and get out more liquor that seemingly came from nowhere. Before he spoke though, he got the grin and the gleam in his eye that the whole team knew as the "nothing good can come of this" look.

"Now let's show Jax over here what a real party looks like!"


	10. hot dog eating contest

**Hot Dog Eating**

"What in the name of all that is holy is a hot dog eating contest?" Rip asked as most of the team looked at him and laughed.

"Right, you're British. Well," Sara cracked her knuckles,"let's just say I'm gonna need some water."

"Holy shit. This is mad, you can't be serious." Rip said, staring in utter disbelief as he looked at the scene in front of him. Gideon had laid out a table for them that included no less than 50 hot dogs for each of them as well as several pitchers of water.

"Welcome to America Rip." Leonard answered. "Where even the shittiest of fathers let you watch the hot dog competition every year."

Their captain looked even more confused than ever so Stein, who was taking a pass on this one, explained. "I don't know if the same goes for Britain but in America, competitive eating is an hugely popular and all too serious sport. The crowning jewel of this is the Nathan's hot dog eating contest that is held every year on the Fourth of July. Nathan's is a brand of hot dogs, by the way. Besides that, there are different eating competitions every time and everywhere. At fairs there are pie eating competitions and at family reunions, anything goes."

"Hurry up grandpa, I'm not waiting all day." Sara retorted at Stein. She was ready to go and obviously the most enthusiastic about this competition judging by her sweatband and Nathan's shirt she got a couple years ago. She made sure that Gideon made a special stop to pick up Nathan's hot dogs, insisting that the contest could only continue if they were that specific brand. The excitement had also turned her dial full blood American for the time being. Most of them thought it was funny and Rip was confused more than anything.

"All right fine. Gideon start the timer."

 _Three, two, one, start_

They all started off at approximately the same pace, until slowly but surely Sara started to pull ahead. In reality Sara was keeping her pace, the others were falling behind with Jax being the slowest. Rip looked on in disgust and curiosity, wondering what possible entertainment there was to be found in this. It got even stranger and infinitely more gross when he saw them all starting to dip their hot dogs in the pitchers of water. He leaned over to ask Stein about it but the timer went off before he could. Everyone finished their last hot dog and then stood up straight, panting. Nobody moved except for Jax, who threw up in the trash can beside him.

"Oohh you're lucky we weren't on the clock." Kendra said, laughing at him as he puked up the previous 5 minutes. When Rip looked perplexed, she explained. "If you have a reversal on the clock, you're disqualified."

"Dear God. On that note, why did you all start dipping the buns in water as well? Also, why is this entertainment in America and why would you purposefully subject yourself to this- right now it looks as if you all are in some serious pain."

"Water helps the buns go down easier cuz they get really dry. And this is entertaining because it's an adrenaline rush! Even though it kinda sucks afterwards, it's really fun and a rush of energy in the moment. Plus the reversals are the best part." Sara answered, rushing to defend her country and their pastimes.

"What is it with you people and throwing up?"

"C'mon Rip, it's the backbone of American pastimes. Eating contests, NASCAR, bonfires, AFV- we love to watch things go wrong. It's not about the actual sport itself but rather the sport going wrong- the eater pukes, the car crashes, the fire bursts, the kid falls off the swing. We love all things loud, fast, and dangerous." Leonard said. Nobody expected him to be as big of a supporter of all things U.S.A., well everybody except for Sara and Mick. In between heists they had been known to have bonfires and throw in everything but the kitchen sink. Nowadays, Sara and Leonard could be found in his room, curled up watching every kind of racing- NASCAR, drag racing, rally car, although NASCAR was their favorite. They had been dancing around each other for months and these games pushed them over the breaking point into being officially a couple. They didn't tell the team at first, but after a couple days of them cuddling and watching the races, everybody assumed.

"So while we're on the subject- anything else American I should know about?" Rip said, slightly annoyed but mostly still just confused.

Everyone looked and made eye contact with all the others before letting Sara continue. He sensed that this was something that all of them had discussed at one point of another. It not then it was just the bond of the U.S.A. He was not prepared though for when she spouted off the list in rapid fire, barely giving him time to catch everything he was saying let alone ask questions.

"Apple pie, Taco Bell, football, racing, explosions, fried chicken, the Super Bowl, the SEC, the Big10, rodeos, ranching, jazz, sweet tea, the south in general, baseball, basketball, college sports in general, rock music, pickup trucks, super heroes, barbeque, grilling everything, frying everything, Ford mustangs, rap music, chicken and waffles, milkshakes, the midwest in general, fishing, hunting, big ass military, and beer."

"We have football in England."

"No you don't." They all replied in unison. Rip left them at that.

 _Later_

"I never found out, who won?" Sara asked, laying next to Leonard on his bed. They were watching NASCAR as always, this time it was the semifinals.

"That would be you, little miss America. You beat second place by 10."

"Cool. After this race you wanna watch a rodeo? I could really go for some barrel racing and bronco riding."

"How could I say no to that?"

 _Meanwhile_

"Gideon can you pull up Sara's conversation with me from earlier today?"

"Yes captain. Is there anything specific you need me to look for?"

"That list of things she spouted off, I need you to make me a list of what those things are. Apparently I do not understand America at all."


	11. Heisting

**Heisting**

"Finally, something my speed." Mick said in regard to the category they were doing that day- heisting.

Originally Kendra hadn't put this one in their but Rip made some adjustments to the schedule and when she checked it again it was on the list. When she questioned him about this all he said was something about 'canvassing abilities'. She was starting to see now what he meant. Everyone expected Mick and Leonard to tie, all except for the two themselves. They knew each other well and had worked on all of their heists. This was why Mick knew he had the advantage over his partner. The reason for Mick knowing that he was going to win was the key difference between him and Leonard- thinking. While his partner was the brains of the operation it also took more time to canvas the environment. Mick was better at thinking on his feet, figuring things out in the moment rather than before.

As Gideon explained what they would have to go through to get the jewel, Mick prepared himself. He was facing nothing out of the ordinary- lasers, pressure tiles, safes with locks- nothing he hadn't dealt with before. And on top of that Gideon acted as the guard, checking in every 2 minutes. And just with hearing that, he was ready to go.

"Let's get dirty kiddos." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Some of the other contestants weren't as confident though. Mainly Stein, who found out that he only got a pass of one of them and he used that on the hot dog eating contest. He did plan to actually participate in this competition though.

Sara interrupted his thoughts with a question. "So are we gonna get catsuits or should I bring my own?"

 _As if I need any more distractions._ Leonard thought to himself. He and Sara had been together for a few weeks now, specifically after the Rubik's Cube competition. They had been trying to keep it quiet as they figured out their relationship. Mick knew because he and Leonard had a connection that rivaled Firestorm's psychic link. Other than him, they didn't think the others noticed. It was still at the point though where even the thought of Sara in a catsuit was enough to distract him. Unfortunately Sara was using this to her advantage and had managed to place higher than him in parkour because of it. He got back at her later that night though.

Jax went first and didn't do bad, other than almost getting caught by Gideon. His strategy wasn't the best though- he just decided to be faster than everything. Stein tried to use strategy but he wasn't fast enough and got caught. Ray used his suit which the others thought was cheating but didn't protest because his plan backfired. When he got the jewel, he couldn't shrink back down and tripped one of the wires trying to sneak back out. Kendra's plan backfired too because she tripped one of the wires trying to fly. It was finally Mick's turn and he did better than some of them expected. He made it all the way through and had the fastest time so far. Sara went next and made it out without getting caught but she wasn't the fastest.

"You're up crook." She said as she walked by Leonard, kissing his cheek.

 _And the winner is- Mr. Rory._

As Gideon announced this, they all looked at the scoreboard. Sure enough, Mick had beat Leonard's score by 10 seconds.

"Finally! Alright who's drinkin to my win?"

They all agreed, Stein somewhat begrudgingly, and went to Rip's office. There wasn't any alcohol allowed on the ship but they all knew that Rip kept a stash in his office. After a while the party started to wind down as people got tired. Surprisingly, Sara and Snart were the first to crash. The others figured they needed some down time to themselves and whatever they did, and so they didn't say anything.

"Gin, and just for the record I know you let him win." Sara said as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mick won fair and square."

"Don't lie to me, I know you purposely took longer on the lock so he could win."

He say there indignantly before finally deciding to tell the truth. "It was nice for him to win at least one of the games."

"I guess you're right. So- Gin?"

"I'll get the real stuff, you set it up." Before he left he turned back to see her shuffling cards. "And for the record- I know when you stack the deck." He smirked and left to go get the alcohol.


	12. swimming

**Swimming**

"Ok so not to be the party pooper, but where are we going to do this? I've read over the manual and blueprints for this entire ship and there's no pool." Jax questioned. The event for the day was swimming and while everyone was excited, nobody knew where they were going to do it.

"How about an Olympic swimming pool?" Kendra suggested. Rip agreed to that idea and asked which one they all wanted to go to.

"I don't care as long as it's not Rio 2016." Jax replied.

"How about Lake Placid?" Ray offered.

"So you could go to any Olympic arena in all the world at any time, and you choose Florida?" Sara retorted.

"I guess you're right. How about Nazi Germany then?"

"Let's not be so radical, boy scout. We were thinking somewhere warm and not swarming with anti-semitism, aryan supremacy, and-" Leonard snapped his fingers as if trying to remember something. "Sara help me out on this one-"

"Hitler!" Sara filled in for him.

"Ah yes, and evil dictators." He finished and then gave his signature sardonic smirk.

"I think has a point. While I would love to visit Nazi Germany, I'm Jewish." Stein said.

"And I'm black, which I'm pretty sure doesn't end well for me." Jax added, and Kendra nodded.

"I could pass but I don't really feel like joining the Hitler Youth." Sara chimed in from where she was sitting in the corner, sharpening her knives.

"You've all taken too long to decide, the choice is mine now." Rip spoke up, having to speak over his bickering team. "Gideon, set a course for London 2012."

"Yes Captain Hunter."

 _London 2012_

"Here we are. The rules: each of you will get your own lane. You need to do one lap down and back, fastest time wins."

"Wait what type of swimming are we doing?"

"Whatever you want, I don't care. The only reason really that I agreed to let you all do this is so I could get some comfort food." Rip answered to Ray's question.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I love comfort food, like biscuits and gravy. Those are the best." Ray replied.

"What the fu- you know what? Just hurry up and do your race and later, you can all explain to me why in the name of all that is holy what biscuits and gravy are."

 _Later on the Waverider_

"Captain Hunter, I have the results from the swimming event. The winner is Ray." Gideon's cheery voice announced.

A few of the crew were surprised, Ray didn't seem like the type to be good at sports. They all knew he worked out but none of them had seen him even throw a ball.

"Well I was best in the state for freestyle my junior and senior years."

"Well, what do you know, haircut can play sports."

"Unfortunately that's pretty much the only sport I can play. I'm more of a brainiac."

"Shocking." Leonard snipped back from across the room. He was currently in the kitchen with Sara, putting ingredients into a bowl. After they had tried explaining the concept of biscuits and gravy to Rip, Leonard decided it would be easier to make some. So he was mixing together the homemade biscuits while Sara made the milk gravy.

"Are you gonna use a recipe?" Kendra asked as he continued to scoop flour in.

"Don't need one. One of the very few things my mother taught me, was how to make real southern biscuits."

"Awesome. My aunt lives in the south and she always has the best cooking. There's nothing like warm buttermilk biscuits slathered in butter"

"Or covered in gravy. Actually anything in gravy is good." Sara said from the stove, where she was stirring the gravy. Her mom had taught her the recipe for gravy and she had it memorized.

"And I'm guessing you don't need a recipe either, Sara?" Kendra asked.

"Nope. Snart isn't the only one with a mom who knows how to cook. Although this is one of the only things I remember how to make; teen me was too busy partying to learn how to cook."

 _5 minutes later_

"So, what do you think?" Kendra asked, expectantly. They all decided to wait until Rip tried the biscuits and gravy before digging in themselves.

"It's weird. Somewhat tasteless, very salty, and yet I can't get myself to stop eating. Overall impression- weird but good."

"Like our team. Here's to us." Was the answer of Professor Stein before he dove into his food.

The others chuckled at the comment as they began to eat their food, but they all thought about the truth of the statement. It was true, they were an odd bunch and clashed sometimes. But at the end of the day, they went to bed knowing that they were a team, which meant more to most of them than anything.


	13. not crying

**Not Crying**

"Captain Hunter has requested everyone's presence in the living quarters." Gideon's cheery voice announced. As the whole team wandered their way down to the living quarters, the Waverider's version of a living room, they wondered what the next competition was and why they needed in this space. They all soon realized though what it was, much to the chagrin of klepto and pyro, the latter being the first to voice his opinion.

"I'm calling bullshit now, this isn't a real competition."

"Why wouldn't it be? Besides, you should be happy- you're one of the toughest manliest people on this team so it should be an easy win." Rip answered Mick's snide comment with sass of his own. "Gideon will you please queue up the following movies- The Blind Side, The Notebook, Me Before You, The Fault in Our Stars, Schindler's List, Marley and Me, and UP."

"Really? You think making me watch a bunch of movies is gonna get me to cry?" Mick chided. All of the others were up for the challenge though and were already starting to get comfortable in their seats. Sara even ran to her room to get a blanket, much to the surprise of the others.

"What? I love movies." Was all she said as she leaned into Leonard's side while the opening scenes of The Blind Side started to play.

"Michael Oher. Offensive tackle, Mississippi."

"That was so beautiful." Ray said as he sniffled. He had cried halfway through the movie and had been a sniffling mess through the other half. Kendra had kept her resolve despite the notion that her teammates had, which was that she was going to crack first. When Ray asked her about this, she simply shrugged and said that she was used to it. Aside from Ray, none of the others had cracked.

"Alright, Ray is out, now on to the next one." Rip said as the next movie started to play.

"Guys, don't laugh. How could you not cry at that? He wrote her a letter for every day." Jax said, as Ray handed him a tissue and Rip crossed him off the board.

"Next." Rip said.

"Nothing? Wow I'm actually kind of impressed." Ray said and Jax agreed. The rest of them still hadn't shed a tear, although it looked like Mick of all people was about to.

"Finally! Someone else gets out." Jax said, excited that he and Ray weren't the only ones out anymore. The Fault in Our Stars had gotten to Kendra towards the end, and she tried to fight it but eventually gave up. Sara and Mick looked ready to cry but somehow pulled it together. Leonard was keeping it cool for the most part but Stein surprisingly had the most composure of them all.

"In my defense it's based on real events, not just some silly love story." Mick sniffled as he tried in vain to defend himself. He had finally broken down and cried during Schindler's list. In the spirit of the games, none of his team members made fun of him, in fact they thought it was nice to see his softer side. Sometimes with all of the crazy stuff that the team faced, it was nice to have some time to just be normal people.

It was getting late, and Ray, Jax, and Kendra went to bed. The final 3 were left; Leonard, Sara, Stein.

"How are you not cracking grandpa?" Mick asked, incredulous that Stein hadn't even looked like he was going to shed a tear.

"Well, I do have a wife you know." Stein calmly replied.

"Yeah and I have a girlfriend." Leonard piped up, from where he was sitting. Currently he was on a bean bag with Sara curled up beside him.

"Hell yeah you do." She said as they high fived.

"What I meant to say was that unlike your assassin of a girlfriend, Clarissa is a little more sensitive, which means she cries at movies quite often. I've had to be the one to not cry and to hand her tissues so I always remember that it's just a movie."

"Man I have got to meet your wife sometime." Sara said.

"Why, so you can flirt with her?"

"Well I'm not gonna _not_ flirt with her if that's what you're asking."

"Of course. On to the next movie then."

 _10 minutes into UP_

"I give up, I can't do this!" Sara choked out in between sobs. She had tried to hold it in but when the floodgates had burst, she went full on sobbing. It took Leonard 2 hours to calm her down because at that point she was crying about everything she bottled up. It also took him a few minutes to calm himself down. UP had gotten him too and he ended up being in the same boat as Sara, sobbing like a child. And as if to rub salt in the wound, Stein had stayed calm and hadn't shed a tear the entire time. He and Sara went to bed, and after a while so did Mick and Stein.

The next morning everyone got up and gathered around the table for breakfast.

"I would like to announce that the winner of last night's competition is Martin."

"Congratulations on not having a soul." Mick said as he took a drink of his coffee. Some of the others that had went to bed earlier were surprised, all except for Jax. After breakfast he found Stein.

"Good job on winning, even though I know you cried 30 seconds after the others left."

"Jefferson that's ridiculous, how could you poss-"

"Psychic link dude, don't try to fool me."

"Right, forgot about that."

As Jax walked away though, Stein stopped him.

"While we're on the topic, I want you to know that I know when you're bluffing in poker."

"Good thing that's a 2 way street then."


End file.
